


dying to be taken apart

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: cast some light 'verse [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cassian Andor: Cunnilingus Addict, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: “Jyn,” Cassian pleads, a mess of need the way he never is anywhere else but here with her.Or, the one where Jyn ties Cassian up so he can't distract her.





	dying to be taken apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoverKelevra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverKelevra/gifts).



> Rover asked me very kindly ages ago for "sub!Cassian and/or bondage, trust kink or praise kink," so um. Here we are. Hope this one lives up to the hype! XD
> 
> The beginning of this fic was originally posted in [I waited for the crash to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963536/chapters/25310547).

Cassian has two fingers rocking inside Jyn while his thumb runs light circles over her clit when she catches his wrist and gasps against his throat, “Wait, wait, stop—I had _plans._ ”

His fingers twitch inside her, but otherwise he goes very still and pliant, letting her pin his other hand to the bed. “Plans?” he asks, studying her face with a nervous glint in his eyes when she leans away from him to catch her breath.

Sparks rush through Jyn when she shifts to a more upright position and his thumb presses against the side of her clit. “Fuck,” she hisses, tightening her grip on his wrist, torn between climbing off him entirely and having his hand stay right where it is. He’s being good, he’s not moving, waiting for her, but—“I wanted to suck your cock,” she manages, letting go of his wrist to reach down and take said cock in hand. She wants to sound scolding, but she can’t manage it, her voice breaking into a high, breathy whine when he shudders beneath her and his thumb grazes her clit again, his thick fingers pressing a little deeper inside her. “You—you distracted me.”

Cassian laughs, the anxious frown that had furrowed his brow fading away. “Whatever you want, Jyn.” She twists her wrist, gripping him just a shade too light, and he squeezes his eyes shut for a second, panting. “I wanted to feel you, though,” he manages after a moment, rubbing his fingers inside her in time with the movement of her hand—except she was teasing, and he is _not_ , clear intent in his touch though he pauses to let her think. “Whatever you want,” he repeats, and she moans in response.

“Force, Cassian, you feel good, but you’re cheating,” she says, letting go of his cock and pressing her fingers over his where he slides into her slit, warm and wet, and it’s easy, so easy to fuck herself against his hand and to settle back down onto him, let him wrap his other arm around her.

He presses his mouth into her hair and laughs again, the sound soft and low. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she breathes, rolling her hips, impatient now. “Yeah, but one of these days—” She kisses his chest, then the base of his throat, digs her teeth in just a little. “I want to tie you down so I can do what I want without distractions first.”

The desperate sound Cassian makes when that sinks in is very, very gratifying.

-

It’s been a long time, but Jyn’s hands remember the patterns of the rope, the feel of it sliding through her palms, the twists and turns made to secure someone for something other than war—though she knows fast, ruthless knots, too, for when cuffs aren’t readily available. But the last thing she wants to do is hurt Cassian; other people have hurt them both enough.

She practices a few ties on her own while Cassian is away on missions or briefings she doesn’t have access to—and she doesn’t talk to him about it yet, can’t bring herself to broach the subject until she has everything she wants in order. Cassian prefers having all the information he can get at his fingertips before making a decision, so she wants to give him that.

And she wants time. Tying him up the way she wants will take more time than they usually have. Especially if she fucks him while he’s bound up.

Finally, the opportunity arises. Jyn looks over their next mission briefing and knows they’ll have a chance. Cassian and Jyn alone are called for the run—Melshi’s borrowing Kaytoo, Bodhi’s off on a supply run with another captain, and the Guardians are needed at the base.

Cassian catches Jyn trying to sneak the ropes she’s acquired into her pack on the night before the two of them leave.

Jyn tries to make a joke about it, babbles something about how you never know you need rope until you don’t have it on hand. But her nerves thread through the words, audible to her own ears. 

Cassian comes over to kiss her forehead with disarming fondness, so she hands one of the coils to him.

 _It’s all right,_ she tells herself as he hooks his fingers in the opening of her bag and reveals the three other ropes she’d tucked away. _It’s about time to talk about it anyway._

“What are these for, Jyn?” Cassian frowns at the rope—it’s not Alliance-issued, not something she asked a quartermaster for. She picked enough pockets to get sufficient credits to buy what she wanted, something surprisingly soft against skin and with a nice weight.

Jyn goes over to the desk in their quarters and pretends to study a datapad. “Remember when I said I wanted to tie you down?”

Jyn feels Cassian look at her, radiating surprise. “These are for me?”

She clears her throat and nods, staying quiet while he takes that in. 

“I wasn’t expecting rope,” he admits, finally, and she steals a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. 

She tries to judge his expression, searching for a sign that this is good or bad. He catches her look and his face softens. It gives her the courage to speak. “I don’t want to put you in cuffs.” She takes a steadying breath and presses her knuckles against the surface of the desk in a loose fist. “I don’t like cuffs.”

“I don’t like them either,” Cassian says, voice light in a deliberate way that tells Jyn he understands what lies beneath the sentiment. She doesn’t have to talk about it. Wobani is a heavy shadow that doesn’t belong in their bed.

“I don’t want to use belts either,” Jyn adds, the words a little rushed. She looks back down at the datapad in front of her, trying to get the words out before her throat closes up. “I have experience with rope, it’s more flexible, it won’t tighten like a belt would, and I—” She blushes, but pushes through, forces herself to look him in the eye again. “I have four ropes and I know what I want to do to you with them.”

Cassian can’t hold her gaze this time, ducking his head. “Oh,” he breathes, fingers curling around the rope.

Jyn watches a shiver roll through him before she pads over to sit next to him on the bed. It takes her a minute to work up the courage to rest one of her hands over his on the rope. “Do you want this? We can forget it if you don’t.”

Cassian swallows, then huffs a laugh, leans over to kiss her shoulder. “I do.” His voice is quiet, but certain. “Let’s talk through it now. We have time.”

-

They have time. The hyperspace lanes they travel on are long and empty, the planet they’re traveling to far out on the Outer Rim. Cassian puts their junker of a ship on autopilot and they go into their quarters.

Jyn is nervous at the start, but once Cassian is naked and she begins wrapping each loop of the rope around his chest and shoulders for the harness, there’s an intimacy, a closeness that settles in her bones. It’s his steadiness, his trust in her, just as much as the warmth of him beneath her hands, the sound of his breath and the scent of his body. How he feels like home.

They share a laugh about their height differences when, after she finishes the chest harness, she gives up on having him stand in front of her and asks him to sit on the edge of the bed.

She’d considered putting him on his knees at first, but when she’d visualized him putting his hands up behind his head, it looked too much like she was arresting him for her comfort. She wants none of that here to mar the mood.

Before she ties his arms, she steals a kiss from him, sifting her hands through his hair and then down to the nape of his neck. He meets her halfway, so gentle and yielding that an ache blooms behind her ribs.

“You okay?” he asks when she steps back. There are goosebumps breaking out over his skin, though she isn’t sure if that’s from the feel of the rope or from her touch. 

She exhales slowly and takes his left wrist in her hand, dipping her head down to kiss the place where she’ll press the first part of the second rope. “I’m okay. Are you? Ready for your arms now?”

Cassian reaches up to skim his thumb over her cheekbone. He’s been so easy and pliant in her hands, responding promptly to each check-in, working with her to keep him safe. “I’m ready.”

She doubles up the rope and loops it around his wrist, securing the lines so they can’t cinch down. The long length of the remainder coils onto the floor at their feet. She mirrors that foundation on his other wrist and then focuses on bending his left arm at the elbow and looping around it, weaving the ropes to secure his forearm to his upper arm. Once she finishes that tie, she rocks back on her heels and surveys her work.

“Try to stretch out your arm,” she tells him, tapping his elbow lightly. “I want to see if this holds you.”

He strains against the rope, but there isn’t much give, and so after a moment, he relaxes with a nod.

She darts in to kiss him again, quick but reassuring, before she ties up his right arm. They’re both quiet while she moves him, though she asks periodic questions about whether he’s comfortable, making adjustments to keep the lines even. She eases his arms up by his ears and connects them to the back of the chest harness with the fourth and final rope she brought. 

“How do you feel?” she asks him when she’s done, cupping his cheek and gently turning his gaze to hers. “Everything still okay?”

Cassian’s brow furrows a little as he tests the rope again, shifting beneath the ties. Jyn lets her hand fall from his face down to the harness, hooking her fingers beneath the rope to double-check that it isn’t too tight.

“Feels good,” Cassian says finally, meeting her eyes and nodding. “No pins and needles, no discomfort.”

“You’ll tell me if that changes?” Jyn asks, sure of his answer, but wanting the reinforcement of repetition. She tugs at the rope just a little and grins. “This isn’t supposed to hurt, just make you behave.”

Cassian smiles, soft. “I know. I will. I’m good so far.”

Jyn brushes a kiss against his lips, this one long and lingering. She smiles when he chases her as she pulls back. “No, I know you’re going to be trouble,” she says, playful now as she helps him lie down flat on the bed.

Sprawled out on the mattress now with his arms folded up, he almost looks like the picture of nonchalance. His nakedness and the crosses of the rope on his skin ruin that image spectacularly. He folds his knees up so his feet don’t hang off the bunk and shifts a little awkwardly into a comfortable position.

“Trouble?” Cassian echoes, face lighting up when he glances at her with a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Me? Never.”

Jyn laughs, tracing the lines of the ropes with her eyes, easing herself fully into the idea that he can’t reach for her as usual. She doesn’t join him on the bed just yet. She’s busy watching the sight of him, how vulnerable he looks before her, tied up like a gift. His chest rises with his quickened breaths, his cock twitching with the beginnings of his arousal. She’s tempted to get her hands on him already, but no—not just yet.

She picks up the shears on the little bedside dresser and holds them up so he can see before she puts them back down within easy reach. “Tell me the second you need to stop and I’ll cut you free.”

“Yes, Jyn.” He watches her as she undresses, his eyes dark and wandering all over her like a caress. If he were free, she’s sure he’d be touching the skin she uncovers with his clever, distracting hands. She takes her time with her clothes, folding them with more care than she usually does, just to make him wait.

She used to not let him touch her, used to step out of reach without a thought. This isn’t going back to that—this is based on trust. Cassian giving himself up to Jyn’s hands and trusting her with his body. Jyn trusting him to tell her how to keep him safe.

“I want to touch you, first,” she says when she walks back over and sits down next to him. Then, with mirth bubbling up in her chest, she adds, “And kiss you for awhile.”

The smile that flashes across Cassian’s face is big and bright, crinkling up the corners of his eyes. “You can do that.”

Jyn laughs into the kiss she gives him, hoping he can sense the joy lighting up inside her. It’s still glorious, the press of his lips against hers, the curl of his tongue in her mouth. She kisses him and kisses him, messy and smiling, and then lets herself tread over the familiar territory of his body with her hands and her teeth.

She almost misses the feel of his fingers weaving through her hair, how he doesn’t pull or tug, just holds on. But this is nice, too. 

It’s only the first part of her plan.

“Lay flat for me,” she orders after a few minutes, pushing his knees down so she can hop up onto the bed and straddle his legs. “I want to suck you. Can I?”

“Oh,” Cassian says faintly, sounding like he is trying to be casual, but doesn’t have the breath for it. “Yes.”

She kisses the space beneath his belly button first, then trails her mouth down to the divots of his hipbones and then brushes over his groin, bypassing his cock for the moment in favor of marking up his inner thighs.

When she finally goes down on him, Cassian makes a rumbling groan in the back of his throat and throws his head back. Jyn pins his hips down and bobs her head slowly, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. She looks up at him and sucks hard—he draws in a breath like a kick to the gut, hardening further in her mouth.

She pulls off and licks lazily around the head of his cock before taking him back down. What she can’t take in her mouth, she wraps in her hand, working him in a slow, tortuous rhythm.

When his thighs start to shake, she pulls away, rubbing her palms against his hips and stomach and blowing a warm gust of air against the flush of his hard-on. She waits until he stops trembling before she curls her hand around him and twists her wrist fast once, twice.

Cassian sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, but a whimper escapes him.

“You can make noise, Cassian,” Jyn says, a laugh there inside the syllables of his name. She breathes against him again and then laps at the precome that bubbles up out of his slit and slides down his shaft.

He swears something in Festian she doesn’t catch, so she slides her fist down to the base of his cock and rubs her thumb teasingly over his balls. Cassian’s hips twitch upward and Jyn catches the head of his cock with her lips, suckling him.

“You’re—” Cassian’s voice breaks around a sharp sound before he finishes his sentence. “You’re going to kill me.”

Jyn slides her mouth down and hums, pleased. Cassian swears again, but the lines of him go taut as he holds himself back from the temptation of fucking her. Jyn shows a little bit of mercy as she sets up a rhythm again, paying careful attention to the signs that tell her he’s getting close.

When she knows he’s almost there, she pulls off him and changes positions to curl up at his side. She presses her palm against his stomach and waits for the fire in him to die down before she speaks.

“I just want to ruin you a little,” she tells him, grinning when he barks a laugh in response.

“Mission accomplished long ago,” he jokes, but there’s so much honesty shining in his face when he looks at her that she can’t hold his eyes. She nudges her way beneath his chin and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his pulse point. He makes a soft sound, tilting his head up to give her better access, but she nips his jaw, nuzzling against the scrape of his stubble.

“I’d like you to fuck yourself into my fist,” she says low in his ear, wrapping her hand back around him in a loose grip. “And stop when you’re about to come.”

“Shit,” he mutters, arching his back and thrusting shallowly into her hand. She keeps her touch light around him, toying with him before gradually tightening around him.

It’s not enough for him to come, just enough to ramp him back up to the edge. “ _Jyn._ ” He drops back down onto the bed and out of the circle of her hand. “Jyn, please, I want—”

Jyn laughs, warm all over. She loves the sweat glistening on his skin, the quivering of his stomach as he fights for control. She ducks her head and runs her tongue flat over one of his nipples. He makes such an interesting sound when she worries at it with her teeth. “Do you want to come?” she asks, tracing up and down the line of hair beneath his belly button, pleased with how he squirms.

“No,” he gasps, chest heaving. She wants to bite the curve of his throat when he throws his head back and strangles a moan. “No.”

“No?” Jyn stifles her surprise, resists the urge to sit back, afraid of what message pulling away from him will send. She stays close instead and strokes his trembling sides. “You don’t?”

He squeezes his eyes shut tight and shakes his head. “No, I don’t, it doesn’t—” His breath hitches. “Doesn’t matter. This is for you.”

Everything in Jyn goes still, but she keeps her hands on him, keeps them connected through touch. _This is it,_ she thinks, swallowing hard. She closes her eyes for a second and sees his face on the backs of her eyelids, how he’d looked when they’d planned this. The flush rising to his cheeks, the way he’d bit at his lower lip before he’d finally asked— _can you talk to me? I’d like to hear you tell me I’m doing well._ He couldn’t hold her gaze, this proud man, this resolute soldier asking her for gentleness.

She can give this to him. She can give him the truth, even though part of her still balks at baring herself so clearly, peeling back the protective barriers around her heart. She takes a steadying breath and finds her voice. “Hey, Cassian, look at me.” _Be brave,_ she tells herself, pressing her fingertips to his clenched jaw. “What you want matters. _You_ matter. You’re good to me.”

Cassian shakes his head again, making a tiny, almost miserable sound. The ropes keeping him from reaching for her creak nearly inaudibly as he strains against them. Jyn swings her leg over his torso and straddles him again, presses her mouth to his, soft now.

“You’re good to me,” she repeats, and it’s easier to say a second time. “Do you believe me? Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Cassian says, but there’s a desperate light in his eyes that tells her he still wants to _prove_ he’s good. He doesn’t believe her.

She kisses his forehead and the frown that wrinkles between his eyebrows. “You don’t have anything to prove,” she tells him, pressing her lips against the heat across his cheekbones. “I’m here with you. You—” Her voice breaks just a little, but she pushes through. She needs to say it. “You matter to me, Cassian. Tell me what you want.”

Cassian finds her mouth and steals a kiss, curling his tongue against hers. “I want to make you come,” he says when she comes up for air. “Before me. Please.”

 _You ask so sweetly,_ she thinks, but doesn’t have her breath back enough to say it. “You’re sweet,” she manages instead and is delighted when his eyes go wide with surprise. “You _are._ You always want to take care of me.” She has to laugh at the look on his face, how torn he is between pleasure and embarrassment. “Tell me what you want specifically.”

A shiver rolls through his body in a wave. She watches desire darken his eyes again. “I want to taste you. Can I?”

Force, Jyn wants that. A smile flickers over Cassian’s face as he sees the naked want that Jyn knows is burning in her. She kisses that hopeful smile, nips at him until he’s panting against her mouth. Then she smiles and leans back, still straddling him, digging her knees into the mattress. “Bend your knees up and keep your eyes on me.”

He does, planting his feet on the bed and giving her his thighs to brace against as she displays herself to him. He moans, watching her with rapt attention as she slides her fingers down her body to rub along her cunt. 

She’s been wet and wanting for what feels like ages, but she still takes her time, teasing light touches from her clit down her slit before sinking two fingers deep inside. She rocks into that with a groan that echoes his, gathering up her slick and spreading it all over before dipping back in again and fucking herself in long, drawn out strokes. Two of her fingers isn’t quite enough when she thinks about his hands, so she adds a third and makes a filthy sound as she relishes the stretch.

“Please,” Cassian whispers in between Festian swears, ragged. “Jyn, please…” He arches up beneath her and pushes the plane of his stomach against her knuckles, causing her to sink deeper onto her fingers. She whimpers at the feeling and pulls out, pushing him back down, smearing her wetness against his belly.

“Stay still,” she says, shooting for stern, but missing it by a mile when a breathless laugh escapes her. He bucks up again and she can’t help but rub herself against his skin, leaving the shine of her on him. _“Cassian.”_

He smiles at her like a victory, beautiful and unrepentant, so she reaches back behind her to fist his neglected cock. The smile disappears with a choked cry as he jerks into her touch, precome spilling down his shaft. “Jyn, _don’t_ —”

She stills her hand, resisting the urge to swipe her thumb over the head of his cock in further warning. “Then don’t cheat, Cassian. Behave for me.”

“I will, I will,” he promises, so she lets go and shifts her weight back up so she’s hovering over him again.

“ _Watch_ me.”

She finger fucks herself just long enough to make her point, to build up the heat in her to almost the breaking point, an impatient flame. She knows what he wants, what they both want. _Ask me,_ she almost blurts out, the words right there on her tongue, _beg me so sweet._

She pulls her fingers out of her cunt and presses them against Cassian’s lips. She nearly comes when he closes his mouth over them and sucks hard, greedily running his tongue around and between to chase every bit of her taste.

“Please,” he begs, utterly wrecked when she tugs her hand away. “Come up here. Let me have it all.”

“Fuck,” she breathes, tipping forward to kiss his trembling mouth and the line of his jaw. She nudges down to press her teeth into his throat just enough to leave an imprint, just enough to leave her mark on him as he whines for her so beautifully.

“ _Jyn,_ ” Cassian cries, gulping in air, his hips twitching in a desperate, abortive rhythm. “Let me have you, please let me—”

“Shhh,” Jyn soothes, pulling back and crawling up his body, trying to find a position that doesn’t put her weight on his arms or the ropes. She finally presses her knees to the space just by his elbows and shifts her hips above him, lining herself up. He strains up to press his mouth against her skin, skimming along her inner thigh, and she sifts one hand into his hair, a reflex. “It’s all right,” she says, gasping, almost laughing, trying to hold herself still and not just drop down onto his face. “I know you’re eager, you’ve been so good, so patient—” And then it tumbles out of her mouth just as his tongue flicks out against her labia: “ _Sweetheart,_ yes, _oh_ —”

The sound Cassian makes when she rocks down against his mouth is so satisfied it’s obscene. She can’t help but rut against his face as he pushes up against her, tilting his head so he can moan against her clit. She can’t look away from the sight of him, how he shuts his eyes and devours her like the taste of her is the only thing that matters. And he knows her so well now, knows exactly how to lick into her, how to twist his tongue inside her and make her buckle, holding onto him for dear life.

It’s when he opens his eyes and looks at her that really does it. She’s babbling something about how beautiful his mouth is, how good he is to her, when he glances up and she feels his mouth curve into a smile against her cunt. That blissful smile shines in his dark eyes like starlight, breathtaking, so utterly gorgeous that she swears her heart stops.

Jyn shatters to pieces against him, shoving him into the bed, her orgasm breaking over her in waves. Cassian takes it, takes it all, everything she gives him until she’s spent.

She climbs off him and though part of her wants to curl up next to him and hide her face against his side just for a second to catch her breath, there’s a fine tremor running through him, tension held tight. She splays her palm against his chest and glances down his body to see his cock still hard, red and leaking steadily, curved up against his stomach.

“Jyn,” he pleads, a mess of need the way he never is anywhere else but here with her. 

“Look at you,” she says, caught up in him, mesmerized by how he still holds himself right at the very edge of coming. “Beautiful,” she tells him, and it’s the truth. She can give him this. “You can come now, Cassian.” She gently wraps her hand around his length and that light touch is all it takes for him to spill over with a hoarse cry. “Just look at you, so good for me…”

Cassian moans and shakes all over as he comes, hips jerking in an unsteady rhythm, chest heaving with each breath. Jyn leans in to kiss him all over his face, tasting salt-wet tears on his cheeks.

“It’s all right, Cassian, you’re good,” Jyn repeats over and over, hoping the words reach him, that he believes her even if it’s only just here, now. “Sweetheart,” she dares to say again, the endearment tremulous, but true. “You’ve been so good to me.”

Finally, he goes limp beneath her, boneless and wrung out. She lets go of his cock and trails her fingers through the mess he’s made all over his skin. She lays there, breathing with him for a few minutes before she presses her mouth to the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead.

“I’m getting up, but I’ll be back.” When Cassian makes a tiny, broken sound of protest, she has to kiss him, has to soothe away that hurt. “It’s all right, I’m not leaving you. I want to take care of you. Please let me take care of you.”

Cassian’s said that to her so many times before, it’s about time she gets to turn the tables on him. She doesn’t go far, only steps out of reach long enough to grab the supplies to clean them up and to shift the food and water she’d laid out for afterward closer at hand. Once she comes back, she stays, keeping close contact at all times, hoping to be a grounding presence for him.

She helps him sit up and slots herself at his back, carefully picking through the ropes and unraveling the knots. She checks his color for circulation issues, coaxes him to flex his muscles, to press into her touch and slowly stretch the tension out of his limbs. 

He’s quiet and obedient for her, drifting back to her in his own time. She rubs the marks the ropes pressed into his skin, wishing she could take a holo to preserve the sight. Memory will have to do.

“Are you with me, Cassian?” she asks, easing him down to lie on the bed, back pressed up against her body.

“Yes,” he replies, shivering when she kisses the nape of his neck. “I’m with you.”

She sits up and tugs the bed linens they kicked to the end of the bed over them both before she wraps her arms around him and settles in. She rests her palm over his chest, feeling his heartbeat steady, his lungs expanding around a sigh.

 _All the way,_ she thinks, smiling when Cassian takes her hand and entwines their fingers together. It’s a promise she hopes he knows. _All the way._

**Author's Note:**

> I owe so much gratitude to both [eisoj5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5) and [arnirien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnirien/pseuds/Arnirien) for beta reading this fic and talking me through it. Thank you, my dear friends! <3
> 
> The title for this fic is from The National's song "Born to Beg" off their new album, Sleep Well Beast, which I HIGHLY recommend. :P
> 
> And speaking of recommendations, go check out eisoj5's incredible fic [I guess I'll know when I get there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910982/chapters/20414107) if you haven't already! 
> 
> And arnirien is writing Bodhi-centric fics that are meant to connect to this _cast some light_ 'verse! Here is the first fic, which features a moment from _safe house_ : [broken into better shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102066/chapters/27437067)!
> 
> <3
> 
>  **ETA** : A Cassian POV section can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315234/chapters/35533677), though FYI, I intend on writing a whole flipped bonus chapter and adding it to this fic. :D


End file.
